With Somebody Who Loves Me
by TypingDancer
Summary: Continuing on the AU train from the proposal, the Snark Sharks tie the knot. Warning: if you're not into fiction that is "Despicable Me" unicorn-fluffy, beware. It's rated T because, well... it's Santana and Sebastian. Work-in-progress; there's more where this came from.


**A/N: This was by request, which is VERY COOL! Thank you for the amazing things you said about my little proposal fic, there. I love being on here and writing absolute folly and having people be like, "OMG this is my favorite sebtana fic," because it motivates me to continue writing and producing quality work (or as quality as I can make it). Please keep reviewing and everything! But anyways... here is part one of my little AU romp where the Snark Sharks get hitched (and not in Vegas like I had originally planned)!**

With Somebody Who Loves Me, Part 1

July 21, 2023

New York, New York

After almost a year of planning, inviting, dress-fitting, cake-tasting, and compromising, Sebastian Smythe and Santana Lopez were finally going to tie the knot. They had decided to marry on a bridge in a New York City park where they had shared many firsts during university, including their first New Years kiss, first bike ride in the park (Santana sat herself in a basket strapped to the front of Sebastian's bike, which he drove all the way to the beach), first time they said _I love _you, which, of course, resulted in the move to Paris, but that's a tale for another time. So, of course, it only seemed natural to continue the tradition of hosting big moments in such a special place. Santana wore a dress designed for her by one of Stella McCartney's interns, Kurt Anderson, that consisted of a sleek silhouette and a jewel brooch on her hip with a classic pair of scarlet pumps. The two of them had spent the morning sprinkling rose petals all around the area of the ceremony, and were now in Brittany and her boyfriend Scott's apartment getting ready. Sebastian was pulling the last loop of his tie through, when he heard a soft sob from the other side of the bedroom wall. _She's probably just nervous_, he thought. Still, Sebastian dropped his tie and crept out of his bedroom and cracked open the door to hers.

"You okay?" he asked in almost a whisper. Santana turned around, and sure enough her mascara was smudged just a little, but enough to tell she had been crying. She dropped her fascinator on the dresser table and ran up to her fiance.

"What are you doing?" she sniffled. "This is -hick- bad luck!" She wiped a tear from her eye and tried to push him back out into the hallway, but Sebastian resisted and instead pulled Santana onto the bed where she rested her head on his shoulder and cried as he shushed her and whispered soothing reassurances in her ear. Once Santana had calmed down enough to form coherent sentences, she turned her head to look up at Sebastian.

"Aren't you s-scared?" she asked, lip quivering.

Santana Lopez was scared? "Of what?" he laughed.

Santana glared at him as she pulled a piece of hair behind her ear. "Of everything. What- what if we fight? What if we get in a fight and get a divorce and stop talking to each other? I can't lose my best friend; I-I can't lose you."

"Hey," Sebastian whispered, "don't talk like that. I love you. We've fought before, you can't say that we're not strong enough to get through anything. You're scared, I'll protect you. That's how it's going to work, okay? I love you, and you love me, right?" He kissed her forehead and stood up to leave. "I'll see you in half an hour at the park, right?" She nodded, giggling at the sarcastic scolding. He turned back to her just he left. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Santana replied.

One o'clock in the afternoon was approaching in mere seconds when Brittany and Quinn's hands guided Santana out of the car and onto the pavement in front of the park. Sebastian's sister Viola passed the bouquets out and straightening out Santana's train. Cole, Sebastian's brother Spencer, and Blaine came to collect their bridesmaids, each smiling at Santana as they lined up at the end of the path into the park. Santana's father Ricky wrapped his daughter in his arms, kissing her cheek and smiling wider than Santana had ever seen.

"Mija," Ricky began, stroking his daughter's cheek, "you look beautiful." Santana laughed and squeezed her dad's hand.

"Don't I always?" she quipped, touching one of her dripping diamond earrings courtesy of her parents last Christmas. Father and daughter embraced each other tightly in the afternoon sun until Quinn reached back and tapped Santana's shoulder.

"It's showtime," she half-whispered, a grin sprouting on the blonde's face. Ricky nodded to her and linked Santana's arm with his, waiting for the countdown to make their way to the bridge.

"Five," Santana sighed excitedly, trying to regulate her breath.

"Four," Ricky continued, patting his little girl's hand.

"Three."

"Two."

"One," they murmured in unison, prompting Santana to lift her red satin pumps off the ground and begin the trek over to Sebastian, whose thousand watt smile could be spotted the second he caught sight of her at the end of the path. Ricky grinned at the guests they passed, and looked over to his daughter now and then, but Santana's chocolate eyes remained fixated on the jade irises locked with hers. Until one of her diamond-studded heels got caught in a divot in the pavement. Ricky felt his daughter's arm start to waver and gripped her tightly. "I've gotcha, mija," he whispered, rubbing her forearm and chuckling to himself,"I've gotcha." Santana, in an attempt to calm down, rested her head on her father's shoulder for a moment, hugging him tightly until they reached the root of the bridge. Ricky turned Santana to face him and kissed her cheek. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Dad," Santana whispered, swallowing tears and stifling laughter. Her mother Maribel snuck in and clutched her baby girl with her tiny embrace. Maribel kissed both of Santana's cheeks and rubbed her back. Smiling, Santana's mother sighed. She pointed up to the bridge, "I think someone is waiting for you." Santana peered over her shoulder, air hitching in her chest at the sight of Sebastian anxiously awaiting her presence even though they had last seen each other not even an hour ago. Santana hugged her mom again and turned to face the bridge. Picking up the front of her gown, Santana climbed to the peak of the bridal party-lined bridge, her hand connecting with Sebastian's like two magnets the second she was within reach. The minister smiled and began to read his monologue, even though the pair had to be nudged by Quinn and Spencer when the time came to read vows. They, after sitting around for weeks and coming up with less than mediocre vows, decided to write one passage together and Sebastian would recite the vow in French, Santana in Spanish. They beamed at each other, eyes never wandering for a second. (Looking back, that phrase would, to the surprise of many, describe their marriage.)

_Je n'ai jamais pensé à un million d'années que je serais debout ici avec vous, mais je ne peux pas imaginer ce moment de toute autre manière. Je t'aime tellement et ne peut pas croire à quel point je suis chanceux d'être en mesure de passer le reste de ma vie avec mon autre moitié. Et je suis tellement impatient de toutes les merveilleuses années que nous allons avoir ensemble. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je serais assez heureux pour tomber en amour avec ma meilleure amie. Je t'aime._

A smile blossomed on Santana's lips, trying to hide how turned on she was by his smooth, _sexy _voice. Sebastian, noticing this and remembering the kink, leaned in and, rubbing her hands with his thumbs, whispered in her ear, "Try not to have an orgasm with my mother sitting right there **again**." Santana stifled laughter and nudged his shoulder before clearing her throat and reciting her vows.

_Nunca pensé en un millón de años que yo estaría aquí con usted, pero no me puedo imaginar este momento ninguna otra manera. Te amo tanto y no puedo creer lo afortunado que soy al ser capaz de pasar el resto de mi vida con mi otra mitad. Y estoy muy ansiosa por todos los años increíbles que van a tener juntos. Nunca pensé que sería la suerte de caer en amor con mi mejor amigo. Te amo._

"You, too," Santana whispered as she looked over at their mothers, both of whom were in tears. She caught sight of Brittany, whose eyes were locked with Cole's, and Blaine, who was looking over to Kurt and chuckling because no one would have predicted this day back in high school.

Kurt approached the pair with his and Blaine's baby daughter Kinley, the flower girl, and handed Sebastian the rings, which the two of them slid onto each others left ring finger. Not bothering to wait for the minister, because when did they ever need permission to kiss, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Santana and dipped her into a long kiss, her hands cradling his head. The guests erupted with laughter and stood up, applauding the newlyweds. Santana laced her fingers between Sebastian's and led him back up the path towards the car, smiling at each other and waving at Sebastian's nephew (and now hers) who clung to his mother the moment she left the bridge.

Once they reached the car, Sebastian pulled Santana onto his lap and kissed all the way from the nape of her neck to the middle of her back where her dress began. She pulled his face up to meet hers and locked lips with him, not bothering to notice the rest of the bridal party piling into the car. Not, at least, until Cole, hand in hand with Brittany, tapped Santana. "Hey, hey, kids. Keep it PG, alright?" he laughed, settling into the last spot in the limo. Sebastian and Santana, in unison, shot Cole the exact same dirty look, before Santana nuzzled into Sebastian's neck and smiled as Quinn snapped photos of everyone in the car.

"Perfect," she exclaimed, as the car pulled away and headed off to the reception.

**A/N: I'll be back soon! Ta-ta for now!**


End file.
